Diaries of a Freshman Flutist
by xkrnxfluteygalx
Summary: This is the diary of a freshman flutist that has no life outside of band. this is true except for the names of people. This will constantly be added to as my boring life continues. PG13 for language and some perversion from my friends. lol.
1. Days August 7th to August 16th

:~:Disclaimer:~: Well, all this is true. It's an entire online diary about band, which I will constantly be adding to, except I'm putting it in story form. And except for the names, which I have changed for my buddies' privacy. And can I really own the characters? They're humans!!! They're actual people!!! :~:sigh:~: I will be adding more to this as my band life goes on. Enjoy!  
  
::~:For Mai buddies:~:: If there's anything you guys don't want me to put on the story, just tell me, kay? My budds rox!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diaries a of a Band Geek  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 1: Marching Band  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 7th, 2003  
  
Aw man. the summer is over. this sux. Well, one good thing: Band Camp begins, and as a freshman, this should be really cool. We've had a few sectionals, and I've gotten to know a buncha people. Of course, I've known Erika Mingo for a while. She's one of my best friends, so I wasn't entirely alone. Not to mention I know Kristina Meyan, the girl that was competing with me for chairs all last year. Erika despises Kristina. I dunno why. Kristina's a nice girl most of the time. I don't find anything wrong with her.  
  
I went to the freshmen meeting for marching band. The first thing I saw was a girl with green hair. of course, the first thing I thought was, -odd. green hair???- :~:puzzled look:~:  
  
I DID meet her of course. After all their speeches, I figured out she's Allan Giammarino's older (and slightly crazy, but in a good way) sister. She's actually really nice. I hung around Nelson Fett (who thinks I'm slightly annoying. But he's nice enough to me. He plays drums. Funniest thing is that he's only 50 minutes older than me. we spent all summer trying to figure out that one. lol. ), Allan Giammarino (Lorrie's brother who stayed in the band room during lunch to practice with me and Carter, another fellow band sistah of mine, but she's a year younger than me so I don't get to see her for an entire year. WAH! Anyways, Allan plays Euphonium), Andrew Tessmer (French Horn player. He thinks I'm slightly annoying, much like Nelson, but he isn't too bad either. We're buddies.), and Clayton, who was Frost Middle School's legendary oboe player. Maybe not at Woodson though. Erika keeps telling me that "he stinks. He's gonna get creamed when he goes to Woodson."  
  
I dunno wai Erika keeps doing that. She's like a bull. She charges and doesn't stop until she encounters something that she can't break through or go around. I personally think Clayton's a really good oboe player. I mean, he DID get 1st chair at district. But then again, that was for middle school. But you hafta admit, he is good. I think he's brilliant in certain aspect. or not. ick. I dunno. I get too swayed by other people's opinions. I honestly wish I wasn't. of course, I DID have a crush on Clay for a while. lol. ^_^ But he's going out with Erika so I hafta wait. :~:sigh:~: Oh well. The man hunt begins. Any cute marching band guys, raise your hand!  
  
_________________________  
  
August 11th, 2003  
  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! First day of band camp! And life is all good!  
  
I hafta admit, band camp is gonna be pretty harsh. Right now, it's all the freshmen and the newcomers who don't know how to march. Luckily, Mr. Miller, the middle school band teacher, is the assistant marching band director for Woodson. And since Frost is the middle school that feeds into woodson, we all know him. Not to mention a buncha people think he's awsome. ^_^ :~:GIANT GRIN:~:  
  
We started to learn how to march today. Interesting experience. The drum major is MAJORLY HOT :~:gets stars in eyes:~: :~:sigh. Robin Paxton.~: Then again, he IS a senior. what kinda shot do I have with him? Besides, there are more fish in the sea. Then again, Robin IS the cutest fish in the sea I've ever seen. :-D  
  
Mrs. Peterson, our band director, is pretty nice. She's a bit rough tho. My mom doesn't like her one bit. "Too sneaky. Her eyes are too sneaky." "Mom, that's just a stupid stereotype." "I don't like her look." ":~:sigh:~:"  
  
Started fun. There's this one girl who kinda looks like a guy. She's really loud and really funny. Apparently she's Katherine's sister, Karly. Katherine's this girl in know from school. We aren't really friends, and I think she thinks I'm a bit of a freak, but who cares? They're both really loud, but fun. Interesting.  
  
During warm-ups, Robin does this funny thing where you bend your foot back and stretch your calf muscles. The stretch is completely normal: it's what goes on during the stretch that's unusual. He says, "And now's the time when we raise one arm and do the Superman pose." or something along the lines of that. Then he starts singing. Sounds like a cross between Beethoven's Fifth and the Batman theme song and Indiana Jones rolled into one. odd. but fun. _________________________  
  
August 16th, 2003  
  
The Band fundraisers have begun! Today I was at the car wash. lol. Twas fun. ^_^  
  
I signed in and waited for cars to get there. I helped wash a little bit, and since Karly was in a one-piece bathing suit, I confirmed she was a girl. lol. not to be mean or anything.  
  
I got there and grabbed a sponge and started to wash cars. Apparently, my colorguard friend Amy Hollin started the party early and decided to soap and soak someone. lol. Lorrie and I decided to be the first to go and advertise on the main road. lol. Lorrie and I are two of the loudest people in band. Of course, Lorrie plays trombone. It's kinda the stereotype. God, I hate stereotypes. Lorrie's cool! And I play flute, but that doesn't mean I'm quiet! HELL NO. lol.  
  
Anyways, Lorrie and I took some of the giant signs that read: CAR WASH and went out onto Little River Turnpike- one of the most important roads in all of northern virgina. We stood out there on the median yelling at the top of our lungs, "WOODSON CAR WASH! HELP SUPPORT THE WOODSON CAVALIERS!!!!" and things like that. Lorrie tells me that we got a motorcycle and a fire truck last year. Not that good this time tho. :~:sniff:~: lol.  
  
Lorrie and I came back after our shift to sponge down some cars. I hung around with my friend Terry Nishant (freshman tuba: another one of my good buddies) and I got soap sponge down his back. Of course, he got me back with the foam. lol  
  
Lorrie and I decided to go back to the median before lunch to do some more yelling since our voices had come back by then. So we headed out onto the median and my added phrase was "WE GIVE YOU GOOD SHOWS DOING FOOTBALL GAMES, PEOPLE! HELP US GIVE YOU MORE! WT WOOSON CAR WASH!!!! WHO CARES ABOUT THE FOOTBALL TEAM! JUST KIDDING, FOLKS, WE ALL LOVE OUR FOOTBALL." Yeah, right. lol. We sat there screaming our lungs out and we completely forgot about lunch. ACK!! I asked Lorrie what time it was. "Holy shit! It's noon! Lunch'll be gone!"  
  
Yep, boy were we right. There was no pizza left!!!! :~:sob:~: Andrew told us, "Yeah, I was supposed to go get you guys, but I kinda forget." Die, Andrew, Die. 


	2. Days August 17th to September 24th

Saturday, August 17th, 2003  
  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. MY LIFE SUCKZ  
  
___________________________  
  
Sunday, August 18th, 2003  
  
kay, here's the explanation of yesterday's entry.  
  
I almost broke my foot.  
  
Okay, I promised myself that I'd limit this diary to only band, BUT THERE'S A GOOD REASON FOR THIS!  
  
I was in Tae Kwon Do taking my belt test. We were doing flying roundhouse kicks, which means your feet never touch the ground at the same time. You just keep kicking with out stopping. Well, they time you for fifteen seconds and see how well you do. I, unfortunately, fell ON THE TOP OF MY FOOT. OW.  
  
Yeah, so I went to the doctor's, and my ankle didn't break, but it was real close. Supposedly this hurts more than breaking it. Why me? Wanna know the funniest part? They didn't give me crutches! They just told me to keep off it and they gave me an ankle brace and EXPECTED ME TO WALK. MAN! Crazy people. Now I'm not allowed to march. I can sit there and watch the guys. But I can barely walk much less march. Fun.  
  
_______________________  
  
Monday, August 19th, 2003  
  
Well, I got a couple of comments. My mom works in the morning, so she can't give me a ride. I can usually walk, but, heh. I can't walk, can I? So I called Nelson last night and told him the story. Then I asked him if he could give me a ride. So he said he could. Thank you, nelson!  
  
I got there. Funfunfun. The entire band was just like, "Hilary, what happened to you!!!" so I had to tell them mai story a couple million times and that was basically my entire day. My ankle hurts like heck, and it's swollen to the point where if I run my finger up and down it, it starts to sting. :~:sigh:~:  
  
________________________  
  
Tuesday, August 20th, 2003  
  
Turns out that being at practice isn't gonna help much either. The blood is rushing to my foot and now (can you believe it?) it's swelled up even more.  
  
_________________________  
  
Wednesday, August 21st, 2003  
  
Well, my mother has finally cracked. She REALLY hates Mrs. Peterson. And for once, I actually agree with my mom. My foot's swollen up so bad that I need to keep it propped up almost 24/7, and going to band practice really wont help. The thing is, the blood flow needs to go so that more blood is going to my heart than my foot, so my ankle needs to be at a higher level than my foot. I mean, I can prop it up during practice, but it'll still swell. So I had to call Erika and ask her to tell Mrs. Peterson that and to pick up a note from my house telling her that. Boy, is she gonna love it?  
  
_________________________  
  
Thursday, August 22nd, 2003  
  
Let's just say that Mrs. Peterson is PISSED.  
  
_________________________  
  
Tuesday, September 2nd, 2003  
  
School has started and I begin it on crutches. :~:sigh:~: My mom had to finally bring them from work. they need it back soon, tho, which means I need to learn how to walk again by then. GREAT.  
  
During concert band, all we did was marching band music. I know the music, it's just that I won't be playing it, so what's the point?  
  
__________________________  
  
Wednesday, September 24th, 2003  
  
I've taken to the habit of sitting up in the bleachers. I've started to walk again, and I really don't need my crutches anymore. I can walk, but only to the point of a pathetic limp.  
  
I was sitting there up in the bleachers with Mrs. Peterson. I was quiet most of the time, but every time I made a single noise she'd go, "Hilary, if you want to stay up here, you need to be quiet!" :~:  
  
A funny thing happened while I was up there, tho. Mr. Miller asked me if I wanted to play pit. Hmm. apparently, the timpani player has a job after school and can't make it to practices, so they need a timpani player. Hm. should I or should I not? I already know Ellen Wheeler, who played flute in band with me last year; and I know Clayton, mr. "legendary oboeboy". And I kinda know this other pit person Eric Duelan. Maybe I won't die. 


	3. Days September 25th to September 30th

Hehe. Sorry I haven't updated in sooooooo long!!! School's been driving me crazy (same with band) so I haven't been able to do anything. For those of you who were waiting. sorry!!  
  
Once again, if any of mai buds don't want me to do anything with this, well, tell me. ^_^ thanx!  
  
BTW, for those of you who remember me saying that I'll add more as I go on with my band life. well. Duh. The dates aren't accurate. O wel... sorries. I'm trying to stay on task but I'm so busy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thursday, September 25th, 2004  
  
Band practice is soooooooooo boring. All I do here is sit. And sit. And sit. And SIT. I sit there and yell at the pit all day. Not to mention I sit there and gaze at the very gorgeous Robin all day. :~:sigh:~: Lorrie thinks I'm crazy. lol. However, I'M not the one who dies their hair green. lol. jk, lorrie, jk. I like the dyed hair.  
  
Speaking of the dyed hair. well, we got our rules handbooks. UGH. We spent the entire class reading it. but LISTEN TO THIS:  
  
~:Hair may only be natural colors for any W.T. Woodson Band performance. If you feel the need to have hot pink hair, for example, you must either wear a wig or dye it natural for the performance. In marching band, hair will be kept up under the hat by whatever method is most effective. For concert performance, the hair will be kept neat and any type of hair accessories should be kept to a minimum.:~  
  
THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! Poor Lorrie!! That was completely directed towards her! god, Mrs. Peterson's so evil!  
  
Tuesday, September 30th, 2003  
  
I'm in the pit! Well, I THINK I'm in the pit. Depends on whether the timpani player's gonna show up or not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry that was so short!  
  
BTW, thanx to all mai buddies who helped me remember half this stuff. ^_^ 


End file.
